


Everything he's ever wanted

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Divorce, Getting Together, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oral Sex, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Teddy had hoped that a few years in Australia would be enough to cure him of his feelings for Harry, but when he returns home and gets some unexpected news, he can't stop the feelings rushing back. The only difference is, this time he might actually have a chance.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 179
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Everything he's ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Cross Gen Fest 2020. 
> 
> Thank you to A for being a brilliant beta ❤

Teddy’s groggy when he wakes up, his brain fuzzy and his muscles aching, his body confused from the change in time zone. It had taken multiple long-distance Portkeys to get back from Australia, and he’d been exhausted by the time he got home, barely managing to summon up the energy to wave perfunctorily at his nan before collapsing into bed. A shower helps a bit, but he gratefully accepts the steaming mug of coffee his nan hands him when he enters the kitchen, muscles protesting at the movement. 

‘I’m never doing that again,’ Teddy grumbles as he sips his coffee, the hot liquid making him feel slightly more human again. 

‘I remember you saying that when you first discovered alcohol,’ his nan says with an affectionate smile. ‘Didn’t seem to stop you then, so I wouldn’t count on it stopping you now.’

Teddy smiles back—she’s right, both about his frequent declarations he would never drink again, and the fact that he’s very likely to repeat his Portkey experience too. After spending three years in Australia he can’t imagine never going back—the country has wormed its way into his heart, and besides, he’s already promised that he’ll go back for Ben’s wedding. 

‘Well, I won’t be doing it for a while anyway,’ he concedes. With every gulp of coffee he can feel himself coming back into his body, the brain fog receding, and he mentally adjusts his plans for the day. He’d planned to just laze around at home, but now he thinks he might be able to manage something a bit more strenuous. 

‘Have you got anything arranged for today?’ he asks, contemplating what his options might be.

‘Well I thought you might be tired, so I had intended to spend the day in the garden,’ she replies. ‘Molly and the family wanted to throw a big welcome back party, but I suggested waiting until tomorrow to let you rest. Everyone will be there for Sunday lunch anyway, so it seemed to make sense.’

‘Yeah, definitely,’ Teddy hurries to reassure her that she made the right choice. He loves the Weasleys, is eternally grateful that they’ve always treated him as one of the family, but the thought of seeing them en masse is a bit much right now. He needs another good night’s sleep before he can face the noise and crowd, the Burrow always a stark contrast to their quiet cottage. 

‘I imagine Harry’s at home though,’ his nan adds, a look on her face that Teddy can’t quite decipher. ‘I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.’

Teddy’s stomach twists at the mention of Harry, and he hopes to Merlin that his hair hasn’t done anything crazy. He’s got a better grip on his accidental transformations now—they’d plagued his teenage years, the hormones and emotions running amok in his body leaving him almost entirely unable to stop his hair reflecting his internal state—but while he was in Australia he’d finally managed to keep his hair consistently one colour regardless of his emotions. 

‘Good idea,’ Teddy says, realising it’s taken him too long to respond to such a simple suggestion. ‘I’ll go after breakfast.’

‘I’m going to go out into the garden, before the heat gets too much, but I hope you have a nice time with Harry,’ his nan says, gently ruffling Teddy’s hair as she walks past him, the action so reminiscent of his childhood that he has to close his eyes against a wave of nostalgia.

She’s nearly to the kitchen door when she turns back to Teddy, adding, ‘Ah, I forgot, you won’t know. Harry will be at Grimmauld Place, so be sure to Floo there.’

‘What? Why?’ Teddy asks, confused.

‘It’s probably best to speak to Harry about it,’ she says, before disappearing into the garden, leaving a bemused Teddy sitting alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Teddy feels no less confused when he steps out of the Floo into Grimmauld Place an hour later. It’s been years since he’s been here, so long that his only memories are hazy, blurred and warped in the way early childhood memories so often are. He’d visited Harry here a few times in the years following the war, but Harry had mostly come to their house, and then Harry and Ginny had moved into their cottage when Teddy was six. He’d spent the rest of his childhood visiting that house, and the whole time he’s been away he’s been imagining Harry there, not here, in this house with its air of darkness and sadness that doesn’t seem to have faded over the years. 

‘Harry?’ Teddy calls as he looks around the living room he’s stepped into. It’s dark and depressing and shabby, but there are distinct signs of life—a half-read book open on the coffee table, a _Daily Prophet_ , an empty mug.

When there’s no response to his call, Teddy ventures further into Grimmauld Place, remembering just in time to creep past the portrait on the hallway wall—it had featured in several of his childhood nightmares after he’d accidentally set her off once during a too boisterous game of pretend Quidditch with Harry. 

A noise from the far end of the hall gives Teddy a clue as to Harry’s whereabouts, and he’s proved correct when he walks down the few steps leading into the kitchen. He’s about to open his mouth and say hello, but then he sees Harry for the first time in three years, and the words get stuck in his throat.

Harry is standing in front of the large oven, spatula in hand as he cooks bacon, the noise of sizzling fat almost loud enough to drown out the song playing quietly on the wireless. He’s shirtless, endless acres of golden skin leading down to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. His hips are moving in time with the faint music, the swaying so slight that Teddy thinks Harry probably has no idea he’s doing it. 

Everything that Teddy went to Australia to get away from comes rushing back. 

The need that slams into him at the sight of Harry looking like that nearly has him bent double. He wants nothing more than to go over there, wrap his arms around that trim waist and kiss the skin of Harry’s shoulder blades, letting his mouth trail along the muscles which shift under Harry’s skin with every movement of his hips.

But he can’t do any of that, however much he wants to. Harry is his godfather and friend, nothing more, despite the feelings he’s been fighting for as long as he can remember. 

‘Hey,’ he finally manages to croak out. Harry immediately whirls around, suspicion clouding his face, his spare hand reaching for his wand. 

But then Harry realises it’s just Teddy, and the smile that spreads across his face takes Teddy’s breath away. Before Teddy can do anything to stop him, Harry’s bounded over to him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Teddy melts into it, that familiar _Harry_ smell surrounding him and immediately transporting him back to the days just before he’d left for Australia, when he and Harry would spend hours together, squashed into Quidditch stands or sprawled across Harry’s sofa chatting and drinking, every ounce of Teddy’s concentration going into trying to stop his hair, or worse, the rest of his body, from giving away how badly he wanted to touch Harry. 

Teddy had been banking on the old adage of _out of sight, out of mind_ to cure him of his ridiculous crush on Harry, but now that he’s back, he can’t believe he’d ever been so foolish as to think he could stop wanting Harry.

‘Teddy!’ Harry exclaims when he lets Teddy go after a hug that from anyone else would have gone on for far too long, and yet from Harry wasn’t anywhere near long enough. ‘I didn’t think I would see you until tomorrow! How are you? How was Australia? And the trip back?’ 

Teddy lets Harry steer him into one of the chairs set around the long kitchen table, the feel of Harry’s hand on his shoulder making his skin tingle even through his t-shirt.

‘Good, thanks,’ Teddy says in response to Harry’s questions, raising his voice so that Harry can hear him over the racket he’s making as he pulls plates out of a cupboard. ‘Australia was amazing, the wildlife was incredible. The trip back was horrible, of course, but at least it’s done now.’

‘Luna will love to hear about the animals,’ Harry says, putting a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Teddy and sitting down opposite him. ‘Prepare yourself for that tomorrow,’ he adds, laughing. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ve got lots of photos that she can have a look at,’ Teddy says, tucking in eagerly to his second breakfast. He loves Harry’s cooking, so different from his nan’s, and he’s missed it while he’s been away. 

As they eat, they chat casually about Teddy’s time in Australia, and Teddy feels his heart swelling with happiness. He hadn’t realised quite how much he’s missed Harry while he’s been gone, how big a hole the absence of these visits had left in his heart. The setting might be different, but it still feels like he’s properly home. 

They lapse into silence once Teddy finishes telling Harry all about his trip to the Great Barrier Reef, their empty plates pushed aside, mugs long drained of tea. Teddy’s not said anything so far, and Harry hasn’t volunteered any information, but now that they’ve caught up on Teddy’s adventures, the erumpent in the room can’t be ignored.

‘Harry,’ Teddy says. ‘Why are you staying here?’

Teddy watches Harry’s face closely as he waits for him to speak, taking in the procession of emotions that flit across his face, too quick for Teddy to put a name to them. He can’t help noticing that the bags under Harry’s eyes are more pronounced than usual, nearly rivalling those he’d sported after his now infamous forty-six hour Quidditch match. He looks tired, Teddy realises. His happiness at seeing Teddy had covered it up, and Teddy had been too distracted by Harry’s smile to notice how drawn he looks. 

‘Harry?’ Teddy prompts.

‘I—’ Harry sighs, running a hand across his face. ‘I split up with Ginny.’

Teddy doesn’t know what to say. Harry’s words hang in the air as Teddy tries to take them in and formulate an appropriate response. What is the right way to respond when you find out the man you’ve loved for years is suddenly and unexpectedly single? 

‘I’m sorry, Harry,’ Teddy finally gets out. And he is, truly. Whatever his personal feelings for Harry, however much his heart had momentarily leapt at the thought of Harry being available, he doesn’t ever want to see Harry sad, for any reason. 

‘It’s fine,’ Harry says, offering Teddy a weak smile. ‘It was mutual, you know, and it’s for the best. I should have told you, but I didn’t know how to write it down at first, and then it felt like too much time had passed, so… I just didn’t say anything. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay, Harry!’ Teddy hastens to reassure him. ‘It’s a lot to talk about in a letter. But…’ Teddy hesitates again, ‘you know you can always talk to me, right?’

‘Cheers, Teddy,’ Harry says, and the affection in his eyes as he looks at him makes Teddy’s heart skip a beat. If it were anyone else, that look would be enough to make Teddy think he stands a chance.

When Harry gets up from the table and begins to wash up their breakfast plates, Teddy follows his lead and lets the subject drop. He doesn’t want to push Harry, not on this. And besides, this is always the way they’ve done things. For as long as they’ve known each other, whenever they have something serious to talk about they’ve let the topic simmer for a while, doing something else while they find their words, eventually coming back to it when the time is right. It had happened when Teddy first learned the full details about his parents’ deaths, when he’d been bullied at school for being unable to control his abilities, when he’d discovered his sexuality. 

True to form, it’s later that day, when they’re slowly and very carefully dusting one of the bedrooms—Harry explaining to Teddy that he’s gradually sorting out the house, after months of being too lost in the sudden upheaval of his life to face tackling it—that Harry returns to the subject of his breakup. 

‘I never thought I’d be back here,’ he muses, so quietly that it takes Teddy a second to process what Harry said. 

‘It must be hard,’ Teddy offers tentatively, giving Harry plenty of space to say what he needs to. Teddy’s heard the stories about the war, knows what this place was used for, knows all the ghosts which must haunt these rooms for Harry. He can’t imagine being uprooted from the cosy cottage Harry had shared with Ginny and being forced back into this depressing house. 

‘Yeah,’ Harry agrees, his face still turned away from Teddy as he continues to cast cleaning charms. ‘But I couldn’t stay at home—I mean, at the cottage—afterwards. Ginny said I could, but…’

‘Too weird?’ Teddy fills in the end of Harry’s sentence for him.

‘Yeah.’

‘Is Ginny still living there?’ Teddy says, watching Harry closely, wanting to be aware of any hint that Harry doesn’t want to talk about this. But nothing in Harry’s demeanour or posture changes, so Teddy thinks he’s alright, for now at least. 

‘No. She went back to the Burrow for a bit, but she’s living with Dean now.’

‘Wow, that was fast.’ The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and Teddy cringes, his face heating, at how judgemental he sounds.

‘Not really,’ Harry says, but he doesn’t sound annoyed with Teddy. ‘It had been over for a long time before we admitted it.’

Teddy merely makes a noise of agreement, not trusting himself not to say something stupid again.

‘And besides, it’s not like she was the first to meet someone else,’ Harry adds, almost as an afterthought. The words rip through Teddy, the pain worse than that time Michael had accidentally caught him with an Expulso Curse in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The faint flicker of hope that he’s been nursing since Harry announced his break-up sputters out, leaving only ash behind. 

‘Oh, really? You’ve met someone?’ Teddy tries to keep his tone casual, hoping he doesn’t sound like his heart is splitting in two. He casts a half-hearted _Scourgify_ as he waits for Harry to speak, his magic so weak that the dust on the bookcase is barely disturbed at all.

‘No one important,’ Harry says, his charms as effective as ever. But then he stops casting and turns to face Teddy for the first time since they started talking, his face serious. Teddy’s stomach flips over with nerves at the intensity of Harry’s expression.

‘There have been a few people…’ Harry says. ‘A few men, I should say. At a club, you know.’

Harry falls silent, biting his lip as he waits for Teddy to respond. Teddy’s brain has gone completely blank, unable to think of anything but the fact that Harry is into men. His Harry, who he’d thought was too straight to ever be interested in him, likes men. 

‘That’s great, Harry,’ he manages to choke out eventually. ‘Really great.’

Harry still looks uncertain, and Teddy wishes he knew how to reassure him. 

‘Although way to keep that a secret when I was confessing all my sexuality confusion,’’ Teddy says after a moment, trying to lighten the mood with a weak joke.

‘I’d have said something if I’d known,’ Harry says, chuckling slightly, the tension draining from his face. ‘You got it all figured out a lot sooner than I did.’

‘I suppose you were a bit distracted as a teenager,’ Teddy muses.

‘Just a bit.’ Harry laughs, and the way his face lights up is almost more than Teddy can bear. ‘Bit hard to think too much about who you fancy when you’re trying to save the world.’

‘Obviously not very good at multitasking then.’

‘Oi,’ Harry says, knocking his shoulder against Teddy’s as he walks past him to start cleaning the chest of drawers in the corner. ‘Just you watch, I’ll show you multitasking,’ Harry adds, casting two spells at once, one lifting up the objects scattered across the surface of the chest of drawers while the other dusts the wood.

‘Show-off,’ Teddy says, rolling his eyes, thrilling when Harry laughs again. Teddy turns back to his cleaning, a huge grin on his face, excitement bubbling in his veins, that flicker of hope bursting back to life.

* * *

Teddy’s exhausted by the time they call it a day on the cleaning, his magic sapped from casting endless charms, his nerves fried from spending so much time in close proximity to Harry. After Harry opened up about his breakup and his attraction to men, the atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably, as though a weight they hadn’t known was there had been lifted. They’d cast spell after spell until all the dust was vanished and the surfaces shone with polish, chatting all the while about anything and everything. It almost felt like old times. 

And yet, in other ways, it really didn’t.

Teddy doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but it feels like something shifted between them after their conversation. Maybe it’s just that after three years apart, three years in which he grew up a lot, they’re now on more equal terms, two adults rather than godson and godfather. But it feels like something more. Maybe he’s just being optimistic, his imagination running wild, but he’s sure he kept feeling Harry’s gaze on him as they worked, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with awareness. On a few occasions he’s sure he caught Harry in the act, his eyes swiftly turning back to the task at hand when Teddy looked over, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks.

But Teddy’s been telling himself these lies for years, seeing signs in every look and smile from Harry, and they’ve never been true before. He knows better than to expect them to be this time. Harry might be single and bisexual, but that doesn’t mean he wants Teddy anymore than he did before. 

When Harry suggests a takeaway for dinner, Teddy jumps on the suggestion, offering to go out and pick one up, the chance for some fresh air and space very appealing. His body is still confused about the change in time zone and his mind is drained from whirling round and round in circles all afternoon. 

A walk in the cooling evening air helps a lot, and by the time Teddy returns to Grimmauld Place, newspaper-wrapped fish and chips in hand, he feels calmer, less confused, more capable of just spending a nice evening with his godfather without reading anything more into their interactions. 

Of course, that all falls immediately by the wayside when he follows Harry’s call into the living room to find that Harry has evidently showered while he’s been out. His hair is still damp, curling gently as it dries, a single drop of water tracking slowly down the long lines of Harry’s neck. He’s dressed casually, his t-shirt just tight enough to show off his lightly muscled chest, his grey joggers doing sinful things to his arse and giving Teddy the slightest glimpse of the outline of his cock. It’s enough to make Teddy want to run straight back out of the house, back to his nan’s, or maybe even Australia. 

Praying that his reaction isn’t obvious, Teddy sits down on the sofa, grabbing a chip and eating it even though it’s far too hot. Harry waves a hand lazily in the direction of the Wireless, the sounds of a Quidditch match filling the room, then comes and sits down next to Teddy, handing him a beer as he does so.

They eat in silence for a while, Teddy pretending to listen to the match, but in reality far too consumed with awareness of Harry next to him to pay attention to anything else. Harry’s sofa isn’t small, and yet he’s sat close to Teddy, not quite touching, but close enough that Teddy can almost feel the warmth coming off the bare skin of Harry’s arm. His fingers itch to reach out and close the gap between them, but he doesn’t dare. Judging this wrong would be a disaster. 

It doesn’t take them long to finish their food, Teddy eating faster than normal because he doesn’t know what else to do, no idea what to say to fill the silence that’s fallen between them. Harry for his part seems equally lost—he keeps glancing over at Teddy and then looking away again, or opening his mouth as if to speak but then closing it again. When Teddy finishes his last chip, balling up the newspaper and setting it down on the coffee table in front of them, Harry finally speaks. 

‘You done?’ he asks, gesturing at the newspaper. 

‘Yeah, cheers,’ Teddy says, passing Harry his newspaper and empty beer bottle when he holds out his hands for them. 

Teddy leans back against the sofa while Harry leaves the room, relieved to have a momentary break from the strange tension that’s settled between them. He knows why he feels weird—it’s hard for him to stop thinking about the fact that Harry is into men, and what that could mean for him, in another world where Harry might begin to consider him as a potential partner—but he has no idea why Harry would be acting oddly. Unless he’s picked up on Teddy feeling weird and is reacting in kind without knowing why. It makes Teddy’s brain hurt, in addition to the gentle ache of his heart as he tries to come to terms with getting so close to having what he’s always wanted but still coming up empty-handed. 

His respite is short-lived, as Harry re-enters the living room, fresh beers in hand. He sits down next to Teddy, turning slightly in his seat to face him as he holds out a beer. Teddy reaches out, keen to have something to hold, something to occupy his hands with so that they don’t act of their own accord and touch Harry’s arm, or thigh, or hair instead. 

As he reaches for the bottle, his fingers slide over Harry’s, his skin damp from the condensation on the bottle. The contact makes Teddy shiver, his fingertips tingling, his mouth falling open on a silent breath. Harry is staring at him, his eyes wide, barely blinking, an emotion Teddy can’t quite name flitting across his face. Teddy knows he should move his hand, should take the beer and look away, pretend that his insides aren’t alive with a desire that threatens to burn him from inside out, but he can’t. He’s frozen, with shock and need and want, and he can’t do anything, even as Harry’s gaze dips down to where their fingers touch, then back up to Teddy’s face. 

He has no idea what his face is doing, what emotions Harry might be able to read on it or what colour his hair might be, but he just looks back at Harry, letting him see everything. This might be the biggest mistake he’s ever made, but suddenly the idea of stuffing his feelings back down, of bottling them up and having to live without Harry knowing how he feels, is impossible to bear. The pain if— _when_ —Harry rejects him will be unbearable, but at least then he’ll know. He can move on, live his life without wondering _what if_. 

‘Teddy,’ Harry breathes, his eyes locked on Teddy’s.

‘Harry,’ is all that Teddy can manage in response, words deserting him as he looks at Harry, wordlessly telling him that he wants him, wants Harry to take anything he desires from Teddy.

Without looking away, Harry sets their bottles on the coffee table and moves slightly closer to Teddy, their knees knocking against each other gently. Even that innocent touch is enough to send a pulse of heat to Teddy’s cock. 

‘Tell me if you want me to stop,’ Harry says quietly, and then he’s touching Teddy, one hand coming to cup his face, his thumb stroking across Teddy’s cheekbone, the other landing on Teddy’s thigh, hot even through his jeans.

‘Please don’t stop,’ Teddy gasps.

Harry’s thumb keeps stroking as he leans in, so slowly that Teddy thinks he might be sick with the anticipation, and then his lips are on Teddy’s, and Teddy is flying. The kiss is soft at first, Harry giving Teddy plenty of space to tell him to back off, but then Teddy opens his mouth, flicking his tongue across Harry’s lips, and Harry stops holding back. 

Teddy’s never been kissed like this before. He’s had his fair share of kisses, from boyfriends and girlfriends and strangers at clubs, but this is something completely different. Harry’s movements are sure and practised as he deepens the kiss, the hand on Teddy’s cheek moving to tangle in his hair as their tongues meet. Teddy’s never been this turned on just from kissing before, and his body aches to be touched. He wants Harry’s hands, Harry’s mouth, all over him, and he wants to do the same to Harry, to explore the body he’s dreamed about for years. 

With a gasp, Teddy pulls out of the kiss, revelling in the flush across Harry’s cheeks and his wide pupils. Harry looks almost as destroyed as Teddy feels. Teddy looks at Harry for a long moment, committing the image to memory, before quickly dragging his t-shirt over his head, making his desires clear to Harry. He lets Harry look for a minute, his skin tingling as Harry’s eyes track over his chest. Teddy knows he looks good—he’s tanned after so long in the Australian sun, and all the swimming and surfing and hiking he did have left him fitter than he’s ever been. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Harry says, voice low, and then he’s on Teddy again, kissing him as he shifts them so that Teddy’s lying back on the sofa, Harry hovering above him. 

Teddy’s painfully hard now, and he wants more, wants to feel Harry on him, _in him_. He pulls Harry down, encouraging Harry to let his weight settle on him, and then thrusts up, letting out an involuntary moan when he rubs against Harry’s cock. They quickly settle into a rhythm, Harry grinding down while Teddy pushes up, and Teddy can feel himself hurtling towards his orgasm faster than he wants.

‘Wait,’ he pants, and Harry immediately stills, looking down at Teddy, concern warring with arousal on his face. ‘‘M gonna come if we keep doing that.’

‘Good,’ Harry says with a wicked grin, and he rolls his hips, causing Teddy to groan.

‘Merlin, Harry—wait. I don’t want to come like this.’

Harry stops moving for a moment, and then shifts so that he’s kneeling above Teddy. He pulls his t-shirt off and then lingers, letting Teddy stare. Teddy’s gaze roves greedily over Harry, from his kiss-swollen lips to the dark hair scattered across his chest and the scar it can’t quite conceal. He follows the line of hair down Harry’s navel, watching the way his stomach moves in time with his fast breathing, and then down further, to where his cock strains against the fabric of his joggers, visible proof of his arousal. 

‘Fuck, Harry,’ Teddy breathes, reaching out a hand to trace the outline of Harry’s prick, grinning when it jumps at his touch. ‘I want you to fuck me. Will you fuck me?’

‘Shit, yeah,’ Harry says, and then things are happening so quickly that Teddy feels dizzy. Harry stands for long enough to get his joggers off and then he’s back on the sofa, undoing Teddy’s jeans, his hand grazing Teddy’s cock and sending shock waves through Teddy’s body. Within seconds they’re both naked, and Teddy wants to see Harry, wants to look at him and touch his cock, see if he can make him moan with his hands and mouth, but instead Harry is taking Teddy’s cock into his mouth. It’s heaven, hot and warm and Harry knows exactly what he’s doing, seems to know the perfect way to tease Teddy’s prick with his tongue. Teddy knows he could come from this, within seconds if he’s not careful, but he forces himself to hold off, resisting the urge to sink fully into the sinful pleasure of Harry’s mouth because he wants what comes next even more.

Harry’s slick finger is cold when it traces gently around Teddy’s arsehole, but the pleasure when he sinks in up to his knuckle far outweighs any discomfort from the temperature of the lube. He doesn’t take his mouth off Teddy’s dick as he slowly fingers him open, but Harry seems to sense that Teddy is close to the edge because he takes mercy on him, slowing his rhythm, helping him hold off his orgasm.

When Harry’s cock finally slides into Teddy, it’s overwhelming. Harry’s hands are braced next to Teddy’s head, and he turns his face to kiss the point on Harry’s wrist where his pulse hammers just under the surface. Harry is staring down at him as he waits for Teddy to adjust to the feel of him, and the look in his eyes is too much for Teddy to bear. Teddy’s too far gone to be confident in his ability to read people, but on anyone else that look would mean lust, desire, and perhaps something more, but he still can’t quite convince himself that Harry feels that way towards him, even as Harry shifts his hips and begins to move inside him. 

The drag of Harry’s cock as he pulls out and thrusts in again feels incredible, just the right side of too much, and Teddy’s eyes slide closed, his mouth falling open on a wordless exhale of pleasure. He grabs Harry’s arse with both hands, encouraging him to move more, letting Harry know that it’s okay to let go, that he wants this, needs this. Harry seems to get the message, because his movements pick up speed, his breath coming harsh and fast as he thrusts, and then he shifts angle slightly, and Teddy is moaning loudly as Harry hits his prostate again and again. 

‘Oh, fuck, _Harry_ ,’ Teddy groans, and with those words it’s like the floodgates open. Teddy starts babbling, fragments of sentences slipping out as the pleasure builds. ‘ _Merlin—feels so good—Harry—God—wanted this—wanted this for so long—’_

Teddy opens his eyes at his accidental confession, nervous about Harry’s reaction, but Harry is smiling as he looks down at Teddy, his hips still snapping forwards in a way that’s driving Teddy completely mad, his hair wild, droplets of sweat tracking down the side of his face. He looks thoroughly debauched, in the best way possible, and god, Teddy wants him so much.

‘Me too, Teddy,’ Harry says on a gasp, pulling Teddy’s eyes away from their contemplation of his lips and back up to meet his gaze. 'Wanted this, wanted _you_ for so long too.’

Teddy doesn’t know what to say to Harry’s admission, doesn’t know how to take it or what it might mean for them after this is over, once the sweat has cooled and the burst of need has faded. All he can do is pull Harry’s face down to his, grabbing a fistful of Harry’s hair as he kisses him hard. 

It doesn’t take long after that, Harry’s mouth on his and his stomach rubbing against Teddy’s cock as he moves quickly pushing him over the edge. It’s one of the most intense orgasms Teddy’s ever had, his cock spilling between them, coating their stomachs in his come, Harry swallowing his groans with kisses. When Harry’s hips stutter, his rhythm becoming erratic, Teddy pulls back from Harry’s mouth, wanting to see Harry’s face as he comes. He immediately misses Harry’s kisses but it’s worth it because Harry is beautiful when he comes, his eyes screwing tightly shut, his head tilting back to bare the long line of his throat as he moans. 

Harry collapses onto Teddy when he’s done, his body warm and heavy, his head coming to rest next to Teddy’s. Teddy takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Harry’s neck as he shudders through the last aftershocks of his orgasm, his cock still twitching slightly inside Teddy. A wave of contentment rushes over Teddy, and he wishes that they could stay like this forever, wrapped up in each other. But eventually Harry’s weight becomes too much, and when Teddy shifts underneath him, Harry pushes up onto his arms before slowly sliding out of Teddy and sitting back on his knees. 

Teddy braces himself for the words that will break his heart, the _we shouldn’t have done this_ , the _that was a mistake_ , the _I’m sorry. I think you should go_. But the words don’t come. Instead, Harry starts to stroke the trembling muscles of Teddy’s thighs, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth even as his eyes look concerned.

‘Are you alright?’ Harry says eventually.

‘I’m brilliant,’ Teddy says honestly. He wonders momentarily if he should have said something different, if he should have played it cooler, but there’s no point pretending now. He’s shown Harry how much he wants him, and now it’s up to Harry to decide where they go from here.

‘Me too,’ Harry admits with a smile, and Teddy’s heart leaps.

‘Really?’

‘Really. I, uh, I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve wanted this for a while. Longer than I should have, really.’ Harry looks nervous all of a sudden, and Teddy scrambles to sit upright so that he can lean in and kiss him.

‘Same,’ Teddy says when he pulls back from the kiss, the sweetness of it making his toes curl. ‘And fuck, it was even better than I imagined.’

‘I’m glad,’ Harry says with a laugh. Then he adds, voice turning serious. ‘I don’t know what you want next—you’re young and have the whole world at your feet, and I’m me, and stuck in this horrible house, and it’s not going to be easy, and oh Merlin the family, but—’

‘But I want you, Harry, however hard it might be.’ Teddy kisses Harry again, wanting to wipe away the frown that had appeared as he spoke. ‘Although maybe let’s hold off on saying anything to the family? For now, at least?’

‘Good idea,’ Harry says, relief spreading across his face, his shoulders dropping as he relaxes. 

‘So what now?’ Teddy asks.

‘Well, I think a shower, first of all,’ Harry says, looking pointedly at the mess drying on both of their stomachs. ‘And then bed, and then, well. We’ll deal with the rest when it comes.’

And then Harry reaches out and takes Teddy’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and as he leads Teddy upstairs, to the shower and then to the promise of his bed, Teddy feels like he could fly, his heart soaring with the knowledge that, for now at least, he has everything he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
